


Strength

by colekingmitchel



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cole sprouse - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Lili and Cole, Riverdale, Sprousehart, Strength, bughead - Freeform, lili reinhart - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colekingmitchel/pseuds/colekingmitchel
Summary: One-shotCole and Lili's relationship goes beyond the confines of love and tenderness. It creates a sense of strength and bravery that only each other can provide.Cole is always there for Lili, and his vulnerability helps her. She struggles with her self confidence whilst filming season 2, and Cole is worried about the extent at which she is struggling.





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I'm sorry if its trash.

Strength is frequently defined as the influence or power possessed by a person. But on rare occasions, strength is a gift which one receives, only through another.  
I never believed in this. I never thought that one could become strong, if once weak. I trusted the idea that those fragile were born, and died fragile.  
This is how I lived my life with uncertainty and distrust. This is how I woke up every morning. Went to sleep every night. 

Before I met you.

You not only extended my view of the physical world, by introducing me to ethereal valleys, abandoned coastlines, ghostly towns and extraordinary mountain tops. But you unlocked a braveness in me which I never knew existed, amongst the barrier of fear and trepidation. I began to swim against the stream, rather than with it. I wouldn’t let it carry me to complete failure and desolation. I couldn’t. Not with you there with me. 

You gave me the gift of strength from your presence.   
From our first kiss, as your confidence and power filtered through my mouth, into my blood stream. My bravery increasing through every kiss after that.  
From the way you hold me when we fall asleep at night. Your hands firmly wrapped around my waste, with your warm breath against my neck, assuring my safety.  
From the first time you told me you loved me, as your words dissolved my still lingering fears, that return until you say it again. 

~~~~~~~

Ironically, sometimes my strength comes from your vulnerability. The vulnerability that you reveal only to me. The vulnerability that you reveal when you are hurt. The vulnerability that you reveal when I am breaking.

Because you love me.

This happened once. Your vulnerability gave me strength. I don’t know if you remember, because it most likely didn’t impact you like it did me.   
I had a panic attack whilst I was filming the bus stop scene in episode 5 of season 2.   
All of my pain and fear that I kept nameless to you, and to even myself, reappeared.   
I remember listening to the familiarity of your heart beat and feeling the warmth that your serenity gave me. You held me until I entered a state of tranquillity. Your hands firmly fastened around my waste. Your fingers gently tracing lazy circles on the bare of my back. Your kisses against my shoulder, producing a sense of home. Drying up my tears. Weakening my fears. 

It wasn’t until later that night when you revealed your vulnerability to me. It’s not like you have never exposed emotion to me before, but it’s the fact that your emotion came from my pain. 

My anxiety had calmed down, thanks to you, and the fact that I was comforted with the warmth of your body. I had my head nestled into the crook of your neck, with my hands wrapped tightly around your chest, as we lay on the couch, not wanting to let go. Not wanting the feeling of home to ever leave. Not wanting to face my fears on my own. 

You asked me what had happened for me to feel so lost and scared. This being the first time you said anything since we got back home. And I appreciated that. It wasn’t like you were trying to avoid the conversation from occurring, but you knew I needed time. Time to think. Time to be with myself. 

I answered this by telling you all that I had been feeling over the past few weeks. My constant insecurities that I would wake up too and fall asleep with. The tears I would use to protect my true emotions from getting a hold of me. The tears I would go to sleep with. The tears that stained my cheeks and left a dampness on the sheets.   
I illustrated my struggle by telling you how I feel that I am not worthy of anyone. Not worthy of the Job I had. The place I live in. The people I know.   
Not worthy of you.

It was at this moment when I noticed it. Your vulnerability.   
It wasn’t clear until I look up at you to receive reassurance from your eyes. Your tears sent a wave of guilt and comfort through my body. You looked at me with such hurt and love.   
“Hey. Hey, its ok.” I whispered.   
“I’m ok.”  
You gave me a lazy smile.   
“I know.” You replied, barely audible.   
“I know.”

I don’t know if it was your reassuring look, or your tears that made me stronger in that moment. Whatever it was, I’m use to it. It has repeated itself numerous times since then.   
The strength you give me when I need it the most. It comes so naturally to you. Because I mean so much. Because I am your home. 

Because you love me.


End file.
